Lembra de mim?
by Danda
Summary: Quem nunca foi pego de surpresa com essa irritante pergunta? Muitas vezes se metendo em situações embaraçosas por conta dessa inocente mas incomoda indagação....


Estava parado em uma rua da vila aos arredores do Santuário. Esperava que Afrodite não demorasse tanto naquela maldita loja de roupa.

_Deve estar comprando a loja toda_ – fechou as mãos sem paciência.

Olhava, vez sim, vez não para a porta fechada da tal loja e nada de ver o Cavaleiro de Peixes passar por ela.

Estava começando a andar de um lado para o outro, quando ouviu uma voz sensual atrás de si.

- OI. Lembra de mim?!

Virou imediatamente e, encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos, que lhe fitavam intensamente. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo corpo bem definido, coberto, apenas, por um vestido rosa que dava no meio da coxa. Sua pele branca contrastava com os cabelos negros.

Não, não estava lembrando dela. Freneticamente começou a procurar na memória o rosto dela e um nome correspondente e,... nada.

Será que era uma das moças na qual saiu em uma noite destas? Não havia tempo para procurar no fundo de sua memória. Ela estava ali, com um sorriso lindo e os olhos brilhantes a espera de sua resposta.

O que dizer?

"Não". Seria crueldade de mais. Sincero, mas curto e grosso.

_Posso tentar dizer_ «Não me diga. Você é a…a…», _e esperar ela terminar a frase. Mas e se ela não disser nada?!"_

Começou a soar nas mãos. Podia jurar que seus pés fervilhavam dentro do sapato. Sentia uma vontade imensa de morder os lábios.

Segundo haviam passado, apenas segundos.

_Também poderia dizer. «desculpa devo estar ficando velho, mas…»._

Ela tinha um ar dócil, com certeza ia se apiedar e dizer o nome. E seria uma maneira simpática de dizer que não tem a mínima ideia de quem ela é.

E se ela fosse uma das moças que levou para cama. Que falta de consideração não lembrar nem de seu nome…não, não podia fazer isso.

Finalmente decidiu o que fazer.

- Claro que me lembro – Sorriu cinicamente.

Viu-a abrir mais o sorriso.

Assim não a magoaria. Mas sem perceber se atirara em um abismo e, não tinha mais volta. E sem pensar completou.

- Há quanto tempo, hem?!

_O que estou dizendo, se ela for sacana vai perguntar qual seu nome e não saberei responder_

Na sua cabeça uma imagem rápida passou.

**_A moça sorri sarcástica._**

**_- Então me diga quem eu sou?_**

**_Neste momento uma ideia louca lhe passava pela cabeça. Se jogava no chão com a mão na altura do coração e fingia um enfarte. Se contorcia e revirava os olhos para segundos depois, fingir que estava inconsciente. Com certeza juntaria gente e isso chamaria atenção de Afrodite, que com o tumultuo, arrumaria alguém para ajuda-lo a levar o corpo "desacordado" para um local seguro._**

- Pois é. Bota tempo nisso.

Ouviu-a dizer, vendo-a balançar a cabeça positivamente.

_Boa, ganhei tempo! Quem é ela, meu Zeus? Será uma colega de escola?! Preciso ganhar mais tempo._

Olhou novamente para a porta da loja tentando esconder o desespero.

- Como você tem passado? – perguntou, sorrindo, olhando novamente para a moça.

- Bem…

- Parece até mentira.

- Puxa.

_Não, não é da escola, andei pouco tempo lá. Do Santuário? Será uma parente? Quem é ela, meu Zeus?_

Ela sorria meigamente.

- Pensei que você não fosse me reconhecer…

- Que é isso?! – Fez um ar indignado.

- Não, porque as pessoas as vezes se decepcionam…

- Eu não esqueço das pessoas, principalmente você.

- As pessoas mudam, sei lá…

- Que ideia!

_Grace!? Não, a Grace mudou para Espanha, vocês passaram a ultima noite juntos. A…a…como era mesmo o nome dela? Tinha uma sensibilidade em uma das perna. Rita! Mas como sabe da sensibilidade? Posso chuta-la amigavelmente. E se chutar a perna boa? Chuto as duas. «Que bom encontrar você!» e paf, chuto uma perna. «que saudade» e paf, chuto a outra. Quem é essa mulher?_

- É incrível como perde-se contato.

- É mesmo.

_Como é que eu saio dessa? Já sei!!! É arriscado, mas tem que ser_

- Você tem visto uma das outras meninas?

- Só a Silvana.

- A Silvana… - Fez uma expressão de quem lembra exatamente quem é.

_Silvana. Você conhece alguma Silvana? Silvana, Silvana…?!_

- Lembra da Luciana?

- Claro!

- Ela, eu encontro de vez em quando, no ginásio.

- A Luciana…

_Luciana? Ginásio? Eu não conheço nenhuma Luciana, principalmente do Ginásio. Eu nunca fui no ginásio. É inútil. O que eu faço? Afrodite cadê você? Preciso fazer algo. Olha esse sorriso, não posso voltar atrás. O que fazer? Tenho que tentar algo antes do enfarte._

- Rita…

- Quem?

_Não é ela. Pelo menos sei que não é_

- Não tinha uma Rita…

- Não me lembro.

- Devo ter confundido.

Um silêncio incómodo se formou entre os dois. Miro, sentiu que ia ser desmascarado.

- Sabia que a Nora casou? – Ela falou de repente assustando o rapaz.

- Não! – Sua surpresa pelo comentário ajudou nessa parte.

- Casou.

- Com quem?

- Acho que você não conhece, apesar dele as vezes estar junto connosco. O Sinuca.

Miro, sentia as mãos começarem a tremer. Não tinha mais volta, já estava caindo em queda livre.

_Pro Hades com a caltela. Já que é para dar vexame, que seja em grande_.

Estava tomado por uma euforia terminal.

- Como não conheço o Sinuca?! Claro que conheço…Grande Sinuca!

- Pois é, casaram.

De súbito, um estalo deu em sua cabeça. Uma chance!!!

- E não me avisaram nada? – Fez ar de ofendido.

- Bem… - A moça ficou sem graça.

- Não. Espera um pouco. Todas essas coisas acontecem e ninguém me diz nada?!

A moça ficou rubra e totalmente sem graça.

- É que perdemos contato…

- Não é possível que nenhuma das meninas tenha lembrado. O Sinuca tudo bem…mas poxa. E eu estou toda sexta no lugar de sempre…

- É… - a moça gesticulava com a mão muito sem graça sem saber o que dizer.

- E você achava que eu não ia te reconhecer.

- É, você tem razão…Desculpa…

Olhou para a porta da loja e viu Afrodite lotado de sacola saindo para rua. Era sua oportunidade de acabar com aquela tortura. Aproveitar, enquanto ela estava "desarmada".

- Tenho que ir. Meu amigo precisa de ajuda. – Disse apontando para Afrodite e caminhando em direção a este.

- Certo Leo, e desculpa hem!?

Olhou para trás abismado.

_Ela me chamou de LEO. Meu nome não é Leo. Não acredito que ela me confundiu com outro. Ela também nem sabe quem eu sou._

Riu.

- NÃO FAZ MAL. Quando falar com a Nora e com o Basuca…

- Sinuca.

- E o Sinuca, diz que mandei um abraço. Tchau, hein!?

- Tchau Leo!

Miro se aproximou de Afrodite, ajudando-o com as sacolas, apressando-o para sair dali.

Ambos amigos viraram para trás ao ouvir um satisfeito grito.

- GRANDE LEO!!!

- Quem é Leo?! – Afrodite perguntou curioso.

- Não faço a mínima!!!

- OIIII!!!

Os homens viraram de imediato.

Uma mulher loira, se direcionou para Afrodite, animadamente.

- Lembra de mim?

Miro, arregalou os olhos. Afrodite analisou minuciosamente o rosto arredondado da mulher a sua frente. Sorriu.

- O seu rosto está vindo na minha mente…

- Clara.

- Clara!!! Lembro, claro.

Miro, suspirou.

- Eu estou um pouco atrasado – Afrodite disse cordialmente.

- Eu também, mas não some tá!?

- Ok. Bom te ver.

- O mesmo. Thau!!!

Quando a moça desapareceu no meio das pessoas na rua Miro não se conteve.

- Quem é ela?

- Não faço a mínima ideia – Afrodite disse simplesmente virando e começando a andar deixando um Miro "com a cara no chão".

**Fim.**

* * *

**Uma fic bobinha inspirada em um dos "contos" de Luis Fernando Verissimo.**

**Ficou assim, espero que gostem;)**

**Fiquem bem.**


End file.
